<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unannounced Visitor by ABSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322384">Unannounced Visitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSea/pseuds/ABSea'>ABSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSea/pseuds/ABSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she’d put this all behind her when she left Wisconsin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Lyman/Donna Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unannounced Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Abusive Relationship<br/>Read with appropriate caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry for making you angry. But please, can we just be quiet?” She bites her lip and looks around, on the brink of tears. She thought she’d left this part of her life back in Wisconsin. </p><p>“Don’t tell me to be quiet!” Her ex-boyfriend seethes, grabbing her wrist and causing her to flinch. This isn’t the first time an argument has played out like this and she knows the most important thing is to try to deescalate him. She’s been here before and she knows the best way to handle him when he’s like this. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she croaks out. Last month she swore to herself she wouldn’t back down to him anymore, and she packed her bags and left. But in that moment she felt as though she was out of options. He’d shown up at the small New Hampshire motel out of nowhere, piping mad and ready to punish her for leaving.</p><p>“Donna? Is everything okay?” They both turn to the sound of her name and the momentary relief she feels when she sees Sam, standing on the sidewalk under the flickering fluorescent lights and holding an ice bucket, is gone as soon as Kyle tightens his grip on her arm. She takes a breath against the pain. That’s going to leave a mark. And it won’t be the first time. </p><p>“Hi, Sam. Everything’s fine.” She lies outright and plasters a fake smile on her face. She needs him to go away. If Kyle decides Sam’s being a bit too friendly with her, well, that won’t be good for anyone.</p><p>“Mmm.” Sam eyes the situation for a quick moment and nods, but says nothing more before taking a few steps backwards as he stares Kyle before turning around and quickly making his way towards the group of rooms at the end of the row. </p><p>“Who the hell was that,” he practically spits as soon as Sam is a few feet away. </p><p>“Sam’s a speechwriter,” Donna meekly supplies. </p><p>Kyle starts in on a rant, but she’s not listening very closely, until he’s asking for her room key. Then she knows that if he gets her alone behind a locked door it will be a very bad night for her. She knows she has to calm him down so she obfuscates for a moment. “I left it at the office,” she lies, buying herself a bit of time. </p><p>She can see Sam out of her peripheral vision, knocking quickly on the door at the end of the walkway.  She can’t hear what he says when it opens, but then Toby is immediately outside too, his eyes glued to Donna as he walks slowly towards her. </p><p>Sam rounds the corner, and though she can’t see where he’s headed, she knows. Sure enough, it’s only a split second before Josh practically skids into her field of vision. </p><p>She can’t help but to meet his eye, even though she’d rather not. She’s feeling a little overwhelmed, but her abject fear at what Kyle is capable of doing to her is giving way to embarrassment. She didn’t want these people, these amazing, successful people, to know this about her. That she’d been letting a deadbeat medical student walk all over her for years. </p><p>Josh is rapidly approaching her, scanning her up and down as the worry etches itself deeper into his face with every step he takes. She’s trying to warn him, to caution him to back down now. She knows how to handle Kyle, and she feels like this is her problem to solve. She’d never forgive herself if something happened to Josh. </p><p>But Josh doesn’t waiver. It’s only when Toby reaches out and firmly plants a hand on Josh’s shoulder that he is jolted from his tunnel vision. Toby whispers something and Josh nods slightly. </p><p>“Why don’t you let go of her,” Toby states calmly, approaching Dr. Freeride. </p><p>“Why don’t you mind your own damn business,” Kyle bites back. </p><p>“Let. Her. Go.” Josh demands through clenched teeth, his fists balling at his sides when Sam catches up to again, taking his position next to Josh. </p><p>Kyle considers the situation for a moment before seeing that he’s clearly outnumbered, then he  tosses Donna’s arm away with enough force to make her shoulder ache. </p><p>Josh moves towards her immediately, his gentle touch on the small of her back a stark contrast from the way she’d just been handled. </p><p>“Come on,” Josh encourages as he leads her away. “Let’s go to my room, call CJ and get you some ice for that wrist, okay? Toby and Sam will make sure he finds his way back to Wisconsin.”</p><p>The door to Josh’s room closes softly behind them and he ushers her over to the end of his bed, having to practically coax her to sit down. She’s in a sort of fog and he sees her slowly drifting farther. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” he assures, moving to the vanity portion of his room and grabbing a clean hand towel. He assembles a makeshift ice pack as quietly as possible and returns to her side. She’s lost in thought and doesn’t move, so he takes matters into his own hands. </p><p>He kneels in front of where she’s perched on the bed, looking scared and small. She flinches slightly when he gently coaxes her to place a towel full of ice on her arm. When she does, he finally gets a good look at her wrist and his stomach drops. </p><p>“We need to take you to the ER for an x-ray. That could be broken."  He does his best to stay calm and collected for her benefit, but the anger that someone would do this to her still simmers just below the surface. </p><p>“No.” She’s as quiet as a mouse in her response. </p><p>“Donna-“ he protests. </p><p>“It's not broken."  She states softly, sounding sure of herself though she won’t meet his eye. </p><p>“How do you know?"  He glances up, earnestly waiting for a response. </p><p>“I just do."  She swallows and looks away, trying to remove herself from the memories as she stares at a point on the hotel carpet, internally scolding herself for letting it go on for so long. </p><p>“Oh.” The realization of what she’s implying washes over him. “This isn't the first time that's happened?" </p><p>“No." She leaves it as that as she feels the heat of her embarrassment wash over her. She didn’t want Josh to see this part of her past. She was terrified that he’d think she was stupid. It’s not lost on her that she paid the tuition bill, the one that taught him just how far he could push her before she physically broke. It was a disgusting irony that she’d sent him to medical school and instead of learning to heal he’d fine tuned his handling of her to inflict maximum control without any verifiable injuries. </p><p>He waits to see if she'll say more, but she doesn't. She just keeps her arms wrapped around her body, trying to stop the shaking.  With a sigh, he pulls the blanket off the end of the bed and wraps it around her, then for good measure, wraps his arms around her too.  Questions are buzzing through his head but for once he keeps his mouth shut. He knows what it's like to not want to talk about something.</p><p>She’s safe with him now, and for the moment that has to be enough.</p><p>He waits for her to speak when she’s ready, but all that she can muster is a soft sigh. Josh moves his head slightly to get a better look at her face, and sees the tears welling in her eyes. He gently rubs her back, hoping he’s doing this right. </p><p>“Do you need anything,” he asks softly. </p><p>She shakes her head no and clears her throat, obviously trying to pull herself together. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she spouts somewhat reflexively, her cheeks reddening a bit with consternation. “I shouldn’t be bothering you with this.”</p><p>“Whoa,” he’s gentle, but commanding enough to pull her from her racing thoughts as she begins to shrug out of the blanket he’d wrapped around her, clearly intent on leaving. “Let’s just take a minute, okay?”</p><p>She agrees with a slight nod of her head but she still won’t meet his eyes. </p><p>“First of all, he continues, you’re not bothering me. You could never *bother* me. I’d like you to stay here for a little while. At least until I talk to Sam and can be sure it’s safe. But obviously, you’re free to go. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Okay.” She agrees meekly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Would you like for me to call CJ?” He questions, wondering if perhaps it would be easier for her to discuss this with another woman. Though he’s fighting the urge to fly off the handlebars and give that deadbeat doctor a piece of his mind, he resists. Donna is infinitely more important to him, and making sure she feels safe and secure trumps every other urge he’s having at that moment. </p><p>“No. I don’t want to disturb her,” Donna responds meekly. </p><p>“You’re not disturbing anyone.” He reminds her, and pulls the blanket back around her shoulders. “And I never want you to feel like you are.” </p><p>They’re interrupted by a soft knock on the door as Sam announces his presence. Josh lets him in, watching as Sam glances discreetly at Donna’s arm but doesn’t visibly react to the bruising that’s already beginning to form. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asks with a gentle smile. </p><p>“Oh, I’ll be fine,” Donna tries for nonchalance, which only causes an onlooking Josh to worry more. </p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” she continues. “But how are you? And Toby? He didn’t… Kyle didn’t… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Toby and I are both fine,” Sam quickly assures. “And Kyle is on his way back to Wisconsin.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Donna lets out a breath of relief. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“And thank you for not just… walking by. Earlier, I mean. When he showed up.” She bites her lip slightly and adjusts her ice pack on her arm. </p><p>Sam nods once in gentle understanding, realizing that some things should be left unsaid.</p><p>Josh sits down next to her again, practically nauseous at the thought of what could have happened if Sam hadn’t wandered by at that moment. His mind adds in the possibility that someone had ignored the signs before and he really thinks he is going to be sick. </p><p>Toby appears outside Josh’s room shortly after, followed by CJ. </p><p>CJ wraps Donna in a hug and sits down next to her, speaking softly while Josh steps outside. Toby gives him the rundown. Kyle talked a big game but he didn’t have much to say when it was the three men alone in the parking lot, getting into his car as he muttered a string of profanities and practically peeling out. </p><p>“Still,” Toby continued, “I don’t like him and I don’t trust that he’s really gone.”</p><p>Josh ran his hand through his hair roughly. His heart rate intensified at the thought that this may not be over. </p><p>“This was in my car.” Toby stated, giving Josh a pointed look as he handed him a well worn Louisville Slugger. “You're going to watch out for her?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Josh responds, knowing that isn’t even the half of it. He won’t hesitate to put himself between her and danger. </p><p>He gives Toby a nod of appreciation before stepping back inside and discreetly leaning the bat in the corner near the door. </p><p>CJ stands and though she’s able to be matter of fact about what’s going to happen next Josh can tell this has really gotten to her. </p><p>“I’m going to go pick up an ice pack or two from the pharmacy down the block, and grab some carry out for you two,” CJ informs him. “I’ll be back to drop some things off in an hour or so. Dr. Bartlet will be stopping by for a moment as well.”</p><p>“Thanks, CJ.” Josh is sincerely grateful for the people around them at that moment, and their willingness to jump in to the trenches for one of their own. He closes the door and locks the latch when CJ exits. He realizes it isn’t likely that Dr. Freeride will show his face again, but he’s still taking every precaution. He wants to make sure she’s safe. </p><p>“Are you thirsty?” He asks, procuring a bottle of water from his fridge and cracking the seal on the lid, offering it to her before she responds. </p><p>She accepts the drink as he sinks into the seat across from her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasp his hands. She’s appreciative of everyone and all they’ve done for her today, but she’s glad it’s just the two of them for a moment. She’s a bit overwhelmed but his presence makes her feel significantly better. </p><p>She still isn’t offering any information and he isn’t going to pry. If she wants to talk to him, he’ll be there for her, but if she doesn’t, he wants her to feel secure in that position, too. </p><p>“Dr. Bartlet is going to head over here but they were just  finishing a meeting. She’ll probably be a few more minutes. Are you in pain?”</p><p>She shrugs in a non response. She’s starting to wall herself off. Josh knows the signs, he’s an expert at keeping people out too. But he’s going to show her that she doesn’t have to go through this alone. </p><p>When He sees her first tear fall,  he’s out of his seat and next to her in an instant. He’s afraid to jolt her sore arm, so he moves to the opposite side, half sitting and half kneeling on the bed. His mind is racing, trying to figure out what to do to make this better. He hates it when women cry, he never knows what to do, but Donna crying has a particularly weighty impact on him. </p><p>He wants to clobber her deadbeat ex boyfriend, but he’ll get to that later. </p><p>“Are you hurt somewhere else?” His eyes frantically scan her body, looking for something he may have missed earlier. “Do you want an ibuprofen?”</p><p>“No.” She’s as quiet as a mouse. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. He can tell she’s trying to compose herself, even as a few more tears slip down her cheeks. He wishes she felt safe enough with him to let it all out, but he knows an emotional catharsis may require more energy than she currently has. He sits next to her, trying to be supportive but not overbearing. She has to do this on her own timeline. </p><p>He’s still softly rubbing her back when there's another knock at the door and Abbey calls Josh’s name. </p><p>“Just a moment,” he responds as Donna wipes her eyes, trying to compose herself. </p><p>Josh stands but hovers by her side as though he’s watching to make sure she doesn’t shatter into a million pieces. What he sees, though, isn’t Donna’s fragility. He sees her strength. And he’s in awe. </p><p>“You ready?” He asks. </p><p>“Yeah,” she nods, clearing her throat as she combs her hands through her hair and he answers the door. </p><p>He doesn’t know Dr. Bartlet very well yet, but he does trust her. And from the way she carries herself, Josh knows Donna’s in good hands. Abbey’s a professional, and beyond that he can tell she genuinely cares about what Donna’s gone though. </p><p>“I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything,” Josh announces. </p><p>“You don’t have to go,” Donna tells him, and he hears something in her voice that gives him pause. He turns around to face her, immediately sensing that she’s asking him not to leave. </p><p>“I’ll stay if you want me to,” he tells her quietly, wanting her to know that he’s not trying to distance himself from the situation. “But I think you should be able to talk to Dr. Bartlet privately. Once you two are done speaking she’ll come get me so I can listen to what needs to happen to your arm. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” She nods resolutely, clearly agreeing to that plan. </p><p>Josh glances to Abby who gives a small nod of understanding to the newly formed plan. </p><p>He slips out onto the second floor walkway and pulls out his phone. He dials his father’s office and is immediately put through. He doesn’t explain the specifics of the situation and Noah doesn’t ask. He just provides his son with the name of an attorney he’s known for years with an office in downtown Manchester. She’ll take your friend’s call, Noah advises him, and she owes me a favor so there will be no charge. He tells his son to call him back if he needs anything else. </p><p>Josh lets out a long breath and scrubs his hand over his face, trying to formulate a strategy in his mind. He’s going to let Donna take the lead on this, but in the event she isn’t herself this evening he needs to have at least a general idea of what he’s going to do. He’s making a mental list when Abbey opens the door and beckons him back inside. </p><p>“Our patient's arm is going to be just fine,” Dr. Bartlet assures him while speaking in a markedly chipper tone. “It’s going to be bruised and sore for a few days, but nothing is broken. Keep it iced and wrapped with that elastic bandage. A few ibuprofen and a good night's sleep will help tremendously.”</p><p>As much as Josh hated that any of this happened to Donna, he was relieved to hear her wrist wasn’t broken. He’ll see to it that she was taken care of this evening, and he’d call CJ to ask her to pick up the needed supplies. </p><p>Dr. Bartlet bids Donna goodbye, and advises that she’s available any time if needed. She’ll check in with Donna later in the week. Josh closes the door upon her exit, and sits down next to Donna, examining the ace wrap on her arm. </p><p>“Did she give you something for the pain?” Josh asks.</p><p>“Yes. I’m feeling much better. I’m so embarrassed-”</p><p>“Donna.” Josh warns, having already repeatedly told her she has nothing to be embarrassed about.</p><p>She gives him a self deprecating smile and slightly fidgets with the elastic bandage. </p><p>“CJ, Sam and Toby will be back shortly with dinner and a few supplies from the drug store,” he tells her. “Are you up for some company, or do you want me to get rid of them?”</p><p>“I’m a little bit tired,” she admits. “But they've all been so nice.”</p><p>“Let’s just have a quiet evening, and catch up with them tomorrow. No one expects you to be in the mood to entertain this evening.” He nods his head once in understanding. He’s fine with the idea of eating together, because it may take her mind off of things. But he’ll be certain to keep an extra eye on Donna, and if she gets tired he won’t hesitate to send everyone on their way. </p><p>“CJ thinks I should press charges,” she tells him without prompting. </p><p>He freezes momentarily, unsure how to respond. It’s not as though he doesn’t think the same thing, but it sounds like Donna is trying to figure this out for herself. </p><p>“And what do you want to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she admits. “It seems like it would just be a bunch of lawyers and a lot of money and nothing would even come out of it. It’s my word against his. What do you think I should do?”</p><p>Josh takes a deep breath, trying not to fly off the handlebars like he typically does when he’s passionate about something.</p><p> “It’s your decision, not mine,” he tells her. “But I don’t want you to worry about legal fees or how to make your case. There’s no shortage of lawyers around here.”</p><p>Her eyes widened a bit. “I could never ask you to-“</p><p>“Not me.” He quickly amends. “For many reasons, I couldn’t represent you. Between my father and I, and Sam and Leo, though, we have enough people around us that we know how to help you. And you could ask, by the way. You can always come to me. With anything.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she told him earnestly. It was an offer that no one had ever made before, and the thought of all of these successful people spending their time being concerned for her made her feel accepted in a way she’d never experienced before. </p><p>“Seriously, Donna. I want you to make the right decision, whatever that means to you, and I’ll be right here to help you through whatever the next steps may be. All of us will. But while you decide what you’d like your next step to be, I’d like you to file for a temporary protective order in the morning. My father has a colleague with an office downtown who can take care of it for you. I can drive you over to meet with her in the morning.”</p><p>“You don’t think he’s gone.” He didn’t know she could sound more defeated than she already did, and though his first instinct was to wrap her in his arms and pull he close he remained focused on the task at hand, and remained seated in the chair directly across from her. He’d examine the swell of emotions he was currently experiencing later. Right now, he has to focus on keeping her safe- and making sure she felt comfortable and secure in her environment. </p><p>“No, I’m not sure he’s gone,” Josh stated honestly, letting out a little puff of air as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together. “But you know him better than I do. What do you think?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” she told him honestly. “He’s probably still mad, maybe even more so than he was when he arrived, and feeling like he has something to prove. But then again, I’m probably overestimating my importance to him.”</p><p>“And you’re underestimating your value to me.” Josh met her gaze and stared at her intently. “I’d rather not take any chances when it comes to your safety. If it’s alright with you, we’ll take care of the protective order first thing in the morning. And in the meantime, I don’t particularly like the idea that he knows where to find you, and could potentially be waiting to see you again privately.”</p><p>“Right.” She bites her lip, clearly having to think through situations similar to this before. He hates the very idea. “I’lI call the front desk and ask to switch rooms.”</p><p>“That’s a good start, and probably best for the future. I’m still not wild about you being alone though. How would you feel about sleeping in here tonight? You can take the bed and I can crash on the chair.” He waits for her response, hoping he’s not making her feel uncomfortable. His intention is only to keep her safe. </p><p>“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” she hedges. “Besides, what if he does show up? Then I’m in your room in the middle of the night and he’d jump to conclusions and I can’t stand the thought of something happening to you.”</p><p>“Nothing’s going to happen to me, Donna,” he assures her. “The door will be locked, and we can just call the police if he does something stupid. But I don’t want you to be alone tonight.”</p><p>“Okay.” She agrees, honestly feeling better at the thought of just being near him. The anxiety that’s been building inside of her from the moment she first saw Kyle begins to dissipate a bit. “I’d like to stay in here.”</p><p>“Alright.” He’s glad that they have that settled. One thing at a time. “We can walk down and get your belongings from your room, and by that time everyone should be back with dinner.”</p><p>They make their way down the second floor walkway in silence, and Donna gathers her belongings quickly, Josh keeping an eye on their surroundings. They weren’t in grave danger, and he knew the odds that Dr. Freeride would re-emerge when so many people were generally wandering around were small. Still, his guard was up. He knew he’d protect her. Josh wasn’t the kind of fighter that threw physical blows, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do what he had to in order to defend Donna, should it come to that. </p><p>She neatly packs several things into her lone suitcase and collects a few remaining items from around the room into a small tote. </p><p>“That’s everything,” she tells him, scanning the room once more to be sure. </p><p>He says nothing about the minimal (belongings) as he picks up the tote and the suitcase. He realizes now that she likely left Wisconsin in a hurry, and he wonders if anything important to her stayed behind out of necessity. </p><p>Once they’re safely back in his room he places her suitcase on the small rack in one corner of the room and deposits her tote on top. </p><p>He isn’t quite sure what to say, but there’s just something about Donna, they clicked from the beginning, and the small talk that he reverts to out of habit seems to comfort her more than some big heartfelt speech.  </p><p>Sam drops off a carry out order from the Italian place around the corner, and they spread out their dinners on the motel room desk. Josh immediately moves the tomatoes and cucumbers from the side salad Donna insisted he order and places them on hers. She, just as reflexively, hands him a napkin and then grabs a French fry. He thinks for a moment maybe she’s feeling more like herself. </p><p>They chat idly over their meal, but Josh notices Donna mostly just picks at her food. He’s concerned by her lack of appetite, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s certainly not going to push her fight now. He hopes that maybe the slice of cheesecake still waiting in the bag will appeal to her. </p><p>She takes a few bites of the dessert, but Josh wonders if she’s merely being polite. He can see that she’s fighting off the exhaustion that’s creeping up on her as she sits back in the chair next to him. </p><p>“Why don’t you take a hot shower. I’ll get the rest of this cleaned up,” he assures her as he places the leftover baked ziti into the mini fridge and she works to tidy up the area. </p><p>She doesn’t directly object, but she does finish wiping down the table before she agrees. She gathers her clothing and steps into the small bathroom, turning the warm water up as high as she can stand it to try and wash the day away. </p><p>Josh, in the main room, takes the opportunity to change into a comfortable pair of sweats and sink into the desk chair. He grabs a folder he needs to review for his morning meeting and quickly skims it. He doesn’t want Donna to feel like she needs to be working, so he tucks it into his backpack as soon as he hears the shower turn off. </p><p>She emerges, a puff of steam following her, looking a bit more relaxed. Josh stares at her for a fleeting moment, damp hair and no makeup in a well worn souvenir T-shirt from the Wisconsin Dells with an unzipped fleece jacket. He doesn’t understand how anyone could do her harm. . </p><p>“How’s ya doin?” He stands, walking over to the vanity where she’s standing and leaning against it, closely studying her. </p><p>“Better.” She tells him, and he knows she’s being truthful. </p><p>“And your arm?” He questions. He has an ice pack and an ace bandage for her, and he notes that she can take another pill, too. </p><p>“It’ll be alright too,” she tells me, sounding more confident than she did an hour prior. </p><p>“I can help you wrap it again.” Josh offers. He doesn’t think she can manage one handed, but he isn’t sure she wants his help either. </p><p>She nods her agreement and he finds himself slightly relieved that she isn’t shutting him out. He’s been called emotionally unavailable by women more than a handful of times, but it’s really not the case. When he cares about someone, it’s all consuming for him. </p><p>She slips off the light jacket she’s wearing and he gets another good look at her wrist. The bruises are deepening in intensity to a deep purple color and he feels his stomach do a backflip. He’s once again sickened at the thought of what Dr. Freeride did to her- and the possibility that it had happened many times before. He maintains his composure though, for her sake. He tenderly applies the elastic bandage in accordance with Abbey’s instructions, stopping several times to make sure he’s not wrapping it too tightly for Donna’s liking. After he clips the end in place, he hands her an ice pack and helps her prop up a pillow to rest her arm. He turns quickly with a glass of water and two Aleve, which she takes with a sincere thank you and a gentle smile. </p><p>He asks if she’s in the mood for some TV while they fall asleep and she agrees. He clicks on the television and flips past the news, stopping on a sitcom he’s heard her mention before. He thinks she would probably prefer something light, given the day she’s had, and he’s putting her needs ahead of his. </p><p>It’s a little past 9:00 and he’s fairly certain he hasn’t been to sleep this early in over a decade as he sits down on the makeshift bed he’s made up on the room’s love seat. </p><p>He slumps his shoulders and rolls his neck around to relieve some tension before scrubbing his hand through his hair. Though he’s not particularly aware of his actions, Donna’s watching him intently from where she’s sitting in bed. She can practically see his mind working. She’s sure he’s mentally recapping his day's meetings and preparing his arguments for the next day. </p><p>In reality, he’s thinking of her. He’s beginning to realize how  grateful he is that she’s okay and feeling a sense of relief at the fact that she’s staying with him tonight, where he knows she’s safe. He’s not quite sure what that means, in terms of his emotional attachment to the woman who’s worked with him for 3 and a half weeks, but he decides he better not open that locked door right now. </p><p>“Josh?” </p><p>“Huh?” He quickly turns to look at her, wondering if she could possibly know what he’s trying to work though. Or rather, not work through. </p><p>“I said you can’t see the TV from over there,” she repeats softly before patting the spot next to her on the bed. </p><p>He hesitates for a moment before deciding to join her. </p><p>“This is a really funny episode,” she smiles warmly as he leans back against the headboard and stretches his legs out on top of the comforter. The bed is a king, so he doesn’t feel like he’s crowding her. They’ve worked in close quarters, both jammed into a small, makeshift office or huddled over a strategy binder on the bus, but this is much more intimate. </p><p>He’s absently watching the program as a group of 20-somethings in a bar get themselves into a humorous situation, when he hears her sniffle. He glances over to see her staring intently at her lap, but he can still tell that her eyes are red and puffy, tears threatening to fall. </p><p>“Donna? Are you okay?” His voice is soft and gentle as he tilts his head to try and get a good look at her. </p><p>She shakes her head no, leaning over towards him until her head is resting against his chest, her tears falling rapidly. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. He isn’t sure if it’s the right move, but it was his gut reaction and when she presses her face against him he thinks that maybe he’s done something right. </p><p>He gently reassures her while she cries, telling her that it’s going to be okay. Promising she’s not going to have to go through this again. He’s not going to let that deadbeat med student hurt her anymore, of that he’s certain. He’s going to make sure she knows she’s smart and capable and funny and beautiful. He’s going to surround her with people that show her that the relationship she’s been in for the last several years is not what love is. </p><p>He lets her cry as long as she needs to, and he wonders if this emotional purge has been years in the making for her. </p><p>Her tears eventually stop, but she doesn’t move away from him and he’s glad. Eventually her breathing evens out and Josh can tell that she’s drifted off to sleep. He’s relieved she’s getting a bit of rest, but even though he knows she’s no longer awake he continues to hold her. She shifts in her slumber a few times, burrowing closer into him. He finds a level of comfort in her actions that he didn’t anticipate and he wonders if maybe she’s finding that same feeling in him. </p><p>He lays awake for another hour with Donna sleeping comfortably in the dim glow of the long forgotten television, head resting on his chest. He isn’t quite sure what to make of the feelings for her beginning to stir inside of him, but he knows now isn’t the time to try and figure them out. He’ll protect her and comfort her and, God willing, make her happy in whatever way he can. And if some day in the distant future he’s lucky enough to get to love her, he’ll do that too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don’t hesitate to find help if you need it ❤️</p><p>National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1.800.799.7233</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>